


Dandelion

by gummycola



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha England (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Omega America (Hetalia), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Matthew, Rating May Change, Swearing, UKUS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummycola/pseuds/gummycola
Summary: Of course Arthur promises to keep away from Matthew's loud, awkward little Omega brother.Of course he'll keep that promise when said little brother is not so little or awkward anymore.Er, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

It was humid and raining on the first day of Arthur’s Sophomore year, and the thickness of the air made the Alpha uncharacteristically nervous as he meandered sleepily through the hall toward first period, his body far too used to sleeping in over the summer.

He startled as a thin arm wormed its way over his shoulders and he very nearly decked Francis in his pretty little face. He flared up immediately, pushing Francis away and straightening his uniform with a sniff.

“Can’t we start the year off _without_ you invading my personal space?”

He felt a nice little first-day tirade bubbling up, but his words died on his lips as he took in the grinning Alpha, who caught onto his confusion immediately and began to pose dramatically.

“What in God’s name is all over your chin? Did you forget to wash off oatmeal this morning?”

Francis cackled. “You are even more jealous than I expected, _mon_ _ami_. I’ll bet you thought I could not get more handsome.” He stroked the wispy blonde hairs on his chin with reverence.

“Well, I would have thought anything covering up that face of yours would be an improvement, but I was wrong. It looks like you cleaned your razor with your face after shaving your—”

Arthur was stopped by Francis’s palm, straight as an arrow, smacking into his arm as the Alpha looked at something over Arthur’s shoulder. He continued to hit him as he spoke in an excited whisper.

“Look—at—who—it— _is!_ ”

Arthur turned around lazily, scowling after being interrupted during his insult, to see their good friend Matthew Williams coming toward them, accompanied by…by another, slightly shorter, slightly curvier Matthew Williams.

Matthew smiled as Francis slithered up to him, greeting him with a firm hug before immediately diving toward his companion, lifting the poor boy’s hand and giving it a feather-light kiss. Arthur rolled his eyes as the boy— _Alfred_ , he recalled, _Matthew’s brother is named Alfred—_ went red as a tomato.

He was not surprised by Matthew’s indignant squawk and immediate—but harmless—pummeling of a laughing Francis. Alfred’s face was still red, his mouth slack, as his sky-blue eyes slid over to Arthur. He smiled as the Alpha helplessly shrugged, stepping forward to intervene.

He gripped Francis’s forearm, pulling him back roughly.

“Good morning Matthew. I hope your summer was pleasant?”

Matthew seemed to frown for a half-second before nodding, staring at where Arthur had Francis in his too-tight grip.

“Ah, yeah, it was good. Um, Arthur, this is my brother Alfred. Alfred, this is Arthur Kirkland.”

Alfred grinned wide, his mouth full of metal. “Hya!”

Arthur did not dare extend his hand for a friendly shake, noting Matthew’s continued glare toward Francis, who was chatting with a passerby, unfazed.

“Um, Alfred’s got first period in the English building. Arthur, you’re in Drama with me, right?”

Arthur nodded. Francis’ exclamation of _Ah, the theatre!_ Went ignored.

“Can you tell Mr. Karpusi I’ll be there as soon as possible?” He gripped the strap of his backpack, finally looking away from Francis.

Alfred groaned. “Mattie, go to class, dude! I told you, I know where I’m going!”

Matthew shook his head slightly, taking his brother’s hand. “Mr. Karpusi won’t mind, right, Arthur? I’ll see you in a bit.”

Arthur nodded his agreement, letting go of Francis at last. Francis was quick to turn, and he laughed joyfully when he saw Matthew watching him over his shoulder, sending him a one-finger salute before turning away.

He knew he’d be late if he properly lectured Francis, so he pinched him hard instead, delighting in the pained yelp the other Alpha emitted as he leapt away.

“ _Honestly_ Francis. That Omega is still a child!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the third week of classes, and things were going surprisingly smoothly for young Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur learned quite quickly that Matthew’s little brother was garrulous and silly, even for a freshman. He shared lunch with the boy and Matthew, who he suspected had planned his own class schedule so they would be together. Matthew always spent the first ten minutes of lunch fretting over what, and how much, his poor Omega brother was eating, before grilling him about his assignments and plans for the day.

“—but then I was like, okay, but you can do the same thing quicker and easier if you just _divide_ it like this, and he didn’t even know what to say to that, he was just like, cool, sure, but then the next time he explained it _that’s how he did it!_ And like, I kind of want to go show him some alternate solutions but like—”

It somehow didn’t help that behind that ridiculous laughter and obscure anime t-shirt Alfred was really fucking smart. Perhaps Arthur was simply annoyed he did not fall so neatly into the cute blond American stereotype.

Still, it was nice to grow their little circle of friends, Arthur mused, even if Alfred was _so loud all the time my God_ and behaved like a middle schooler.

Arthur had also learned that the boy made a habit of rarely acting like an Omega unless he had something to gain, or only displaying some of the, er, less favorable behaviors typical of his nature. Dear Matthew seemed to be particularly weak to these tactics, and often left lunch with either an empty wallet or an empty stomach.

“You ought not indulge him so.” Arthur said lightly. He and Matthew were on their way to World History, passing through the courtyard, still bright and lovely in the late-August heat.

They had dropped Alfred off at the gym. The first two weeks of PE were always the classroom lecture portion—where everyone learned about heart disease and cancer and to _never ever touch each other_ — and now that it was finished, the actual exercise would begin. Alfred had been buzzing with excitement, ready to show off his “skills.” Whatever that could mean.

Matthew smiled guiltily, answering in a singsong voice.

“Trust me, I know. He’s spoiled rotten and it’s totally my fault.” He laughed sheepishly, one hand brushing the back of his neck, a habit he had passed on to his little brother.

Matthew had opened his mouth to say more, but snapped it shut at the sight of who was walking toward them—the formidable figure of Ivan Braginski loomed before them. He stopped in the middle of the pathway, unnerving smile in place.

“Privet little Matthew and Arthur.” He looked them both up and down with his wide, odd-colored eyes. “Your hair is not green anymore, my friend. But you are still as small as a rabbit. You should eat more.”

Arthur felt heat bubble up in his belly, spreading through his muscles and urging him to pounce on the larger Alpha. It was instinctual, but not inevitable, and he had made a promise to his mother to come home with fewer injuries after his lively Freshman year.

“Ivan, we’ll be late if we don’t hurry.” Matthew said quietly, eyes darting for escape. He was always terrified of Ivan, though he had never made a move to hurt him. Ivan was what Arthur’s brother had always called an “Alpha’s Alpha.” He liked riling up other Alphas. He liked to fight.

“Hurry away then little rabbits. Arthur, I hope your balls drop soon!” How Ivan said something so mean so cheerfully, Arthur did not know. He returned the sentiment with a rude hand gesture, his cool composure not giving away any of the raw, powerful anger inside him that only a teenage Alpha could produce.

When they reached the inside of the building, neither of them commented on the breaths they both exhaled in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will likely progress in this time-skip, descriptive style for a few more chapters. I am trying to provide a history of sorts? Before we get to the drama/romance. If you dislike this style please let me know - I have never done it before. All feedback is welcomed and will be considered seriously. Also, thank you so very much for the response so far- it truly helps me stay encouraged.


End file.
